


stop the world and melt with you

by tinydragon (tiny_dragon)



Series: every moon and blinking sun [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_dragon/pseuds/tinydragon
Summary: in retrospect, Nico figures that shouting “happy valentine’s day, asshole!” was perhaps not the best method of greeting his significant other.....in which it is their first valentine's day





	stop the world and melt with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello, and happy valentine's day! i hope u have a grand old time. this is potentially the most rushed thing ive ever written but i am drowning in dissertation and my job rn so please forgive me!

In retrospect, Nico figures that shouting “happy valentine’s day, asshole!” was perhaps not the best method of greeting his significant other.

Will doesn’t seem to mind. He stands on the doorstep of the Hades cabin with a bright grin on his face, his blonde curls all mussed up and messy.

He beams at Nico, and he says, “hey. How long have you been hiding in there, planning what to say when I came over?”

Nico rubs his shoulder, and bashfully confesses, “about forty-five minutes.”

Will snorts.

“And ‘hey asshole’ was all you could come up with?”

“Well, no,” Nico’s cheeks have gone red. It’s a little unnerving next to the pasty white of the rest of his skin – children of death sure don’t get blessed with the most flattering of complexions – but Will thinks everything Nico does is cute. So it’s cute. “I was gunna say something really, like, witty and not so serious but also pretty cute,” he continues. “But I panicked.”

“I can tell.”

“This is new to me, okay!”

This is how their first valentine’s day starts.

 

After breakfast – and Will is going to write a formal complaint to Chiron, by the way, he knows there are rules about seating arrangements, but it’s _Valentine’s day!_ – after breakfast they make a hasty escape from Jason Grace’s no-doubt misty eyes, plus the Aphrodite cabin in all of their terrifying glory, and head back to the Hades cabin.

It’s so that Will can give Nico his present. And also so that they can make out. That part isn’t confirmed, but Will is hopeful.

“It’s new to me too, you know,” Will says. “This whole valentine’s day shebang. I’m not exactly, y’know, some kind of Casanova or whatever.”

“Finally,” Nico says. “A pop culture reference I can _get_. Is this my valentine’s day present?”

Will looks horrified. “Definitely not.”

“Does that mean you got me a present?” Now, Nico looks horrified.

“I mean….”

“ _Will_.”

“I’m sorry, okay! I couldn’t resist!”

“But we agreed no presents,” Nico whines. “Now I’m the worst boyfriend ever.”

“False,” Will tells him. “That title goes to my dad, from what my mom says.”

“But still.”

“I didn’t get you much,” Will insists. “It was just – you know – a little something. It’s not technically just from me, either – it was just as much Jason’s idea.”

“Oh, gods,” Nico groans. “You got Jason involved?”

“He’s your best friend,” Will says weakly.

“Hardly. He’s more like my overbearing Nana at this point.”

“He just wanted to help.”

“He always does.”

“….So, can I give you your present?” Will asks, voice hopeful.

Nico shrugs, sitting down awkwardly on his bed. “I guess,” he says. “But really, I feel so guilty. I’m sorry for not getting you anything.”

“Don’t be!” Will protests. “The fact that you – that you’re – that you agreed to be like, my valentine in the first place is like, awesome. That’s a pretty good present.”

“I’m still adverse to the whole thing,” Nico tells him. “I may have agreed to this, but I still think it’s stupid. Also, Cupid can kiss my…”

“Anyway!” Will says loudly. He claps his hands. “Lets do this. And yes, I know you hate valentine’s day. But you also agreed to be my valentine, which is – you know, cool.”

“Yeah, well,” Nico mutters. “I guess I like you more than I hate valentine’s day.”

Will’s cheeks go red. They’re still in the early days of their relationship. It’s been a good few months, and they’re relaxing into being together like this, but it’s still a change. And Will really doesn’t want to screw this up. He _likes_ Nico. He likes him a lot. More than he likes Billy Joel and Chandler from friends. More than his favourite waffle house back in Austin, and his mom’s homemade lasagne.

He’s definitely in way too deep. But he’s finding that he really doesn’t mind all that much.

“So yeah,” Will says. Gods, even the tips of his _ears_ are red. He’s super pathetic. Especially where cute boys are concerned. Especially where Nico di Angelo is concerned. “Nice present, thanks.”

“Um,” Nico says. “You’re welcome, I guess. But I’m definitely getting you a present next year. And it’ll be great.”

Will nods. “Noted. Wait, next year?”

Nico looks terrified. “Um? Yes? No? Maybe?”

“Yes sounds good,” Will is grinning manically. It’s definitely a good thing they’ve retreated away from all of the other campers.

“…Okay.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“…Okay.”

Kissing Nico is still new. Kissing in general is pretty new, and it’s pretty great, also. He’s not sure that he’s particularly good at it, but Nico seems to like it and he can work with that. Nico’s lips are always soft, and Will can bring his hand up, can cup his chin or play with his hair or even wring them around his shoulders and pull him closer, if he wants to, and it’s awesome.

He pulls away after a few moments, and Nico’s cheeks are red. Maybe it’s just because it’s valentine’s day. Kissing someone on valentine’s day seems like a big deal.

Will isn’t sure if it really is. But then, to him, everything involving Nico is a Kind of Big Deal. It’s a little embarrassing.

“Um, so,” he says. “Now, your present.”

“Present,” Nico repeats, a little dazed. “Right.”

Will fumbles in his pocket, and pulls out this tiny little package. It’s wrapped in Christmas paper, because that’s all he could find in the Big House and unlike _some_ people he can’t shadow-travel to wherever he wants at will. Nico smirks a little at the silver paper covered in tiny snowmen, but he doesn’t say anything, he’s too busy fingering around the wrapping, like he’s nervous to open it.

“You really didn’t need to get me anything, you know,” Nico says.

“I know,” Will tells him. “But I wanted to. You’re my – you know. Boyfriend. Person.”

“Special someone,” Nico finishes.

“The peanut butter to my jelly.”

“I still maintain that that combination sounds horrifying.”

Will nudges Nico gently. “Go on,” he says. “Open it.”

So Nico stops dawdling, and slowly begins to tear away the paper hiding away his gift. As the paper comes apart and loosens, something small falls out – a little necklace with a bright bead hanging on the end.

Will’s blushing.

“I just thought,” he babbles. “You didn’t have one, or if you did, you might have lost it, or chucked it, which is fine. And you don’t even need to wear this one. And I know you’ve been here for ages, and you’ve done so many awesome things and saved the world but – I just thought it would be nice. To mark you coming back, you know? But you don’t need to wear it, and I’m sorry if it’s super lame.”

Nico stares at it for a few seconds. He lets his palm close over it, holding it tight.

“Will, shut up,” he says eventually. He clasps the necklace tight. “Thank you.”

“…You like it?”

“Of course I do.”

There’s this look in his eyes. Will doesn’t know what it means, but he’s sure that it means something. He can tell by what Nico’s wearing on his face that there is a lot he wants to say, but won’t, or can’t, just yet. But that’s ok. They’ve got plenty of time.

This is only the first valentine’s day, after all.

Will smiles. “I’m glad,” he says.

Nico has gone a bit quiet, but not in a bad way. He doesn’t look sad or lonely, and he’s certainly not melting into ominous shadows. And there’s this little smile tugging at his lips.

He lets himself slump, lets his body fall against Will’s, and he rests his head against his shoulder.

“Happy valentine’s day, Will,” Nico says.

Will smiles. He leans over, and places a small, soft kiss on Nico’s forehead.

“Happy valentine’s day, Nico.”

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to leave feedback if you can, a comment if u enjoyed, or come hang with me on the ole tumblr! U can find me at willandlyra


End file.
